All Because of A Moonbeam
by A Darker Shade of Yellow
Summary: It might have started with that moonbeam that lend to a rather too late night for the Marauders, or maybe the fire works in the soup. Perhaps it was because Lily smashed a plate over Snape's head... but in the end, potions class is a battleground.
1. Letter Home

All Because of a Moonbeam

by me, Valerie

Disclaimer: Um, yeah, if you don't know the drill, a rock may have evolved from you, and in that case, the almighty JK Rowling owns all (oh, yeah, and sigh Warner Brothers) 'cept for a few of the characters I've created, and um, Sheila belongs to the all powerful Alli-son and Emma to Peanuts, and the disowner to Vicsy...

And now, to the story…

•º•

Dear Mum and Dad,

How is life at home? Is Petunia enjoying her school? It's hard to believe that I have been in school for almost two months now, isn't it? The house sure must be quiet with out us.

Yesterday was the Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match. It was extremely exciting. The teams were tied, 70 to 70 when Arthur O'Brian, the Ravenclaw seeker spotted the snitch over by the Hufflepuff scoring area. He raced toward it when Margie Sheets saw what he was doing and followed. They were neck in neck; it was just in front of them when Arthur sprinted ahead. He grabbed the snitch and that was game; Ravenclaw had won. Gabriella was so excited. She's in love with him, Arthur I mean. Over the summer I really must take you to a Quidditch game, they are a ton of fun. Football isn't half as exciting compared to it.

Oh, speaking of Gabby, do you think it would be all right if she spends the Christmas Holidays with us? It is such a long trip for her back to Lyon. She will be writing and asking her parents, too. So, if it is okay with them, will it be okay with you?

Oh! I must tell you of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew's latest antics. I say that it is all of them, but it is more just Black and Potter. Well, we were in potions on Friday and it turns out that they had switched the dried fish eggs we were using. You would think that two different types wouldn't be that different, right? Well turns out that the differences between the dried trout eggs and the mashed mermaids purses is large enough to have all the cauldrons explode! Lucky thing that it wasn't Gryffindor that was playing, for we would have been one Chaser short, which would be quite bad seeing that we don't have a back up for Potter. (Quite an unwise move by Molly Prewett, our captain, seeing that James Potter is always in and out of detention.) They spent all Saturday cleaning up the mess they helped make.

Tomorrow is the full moon; they are always so pretty here at Hogwarts.

Love always,

Your Daughter,

Lily Evans

•º•

Dear Lily Love,

The house is really quiet without my two daughters home. I miss you both quite much. Other wise life has been quite nice here. Your father is out on a business trip right now; I am home alone. If it is all right with Gabriella's parents, it is fine with me for her to stay over the Holidays. Though, I am sure her parent will want to see her for Christmas. Nothing much is happening here at home, though I must say it's been raining something miserable. When your father gets back home, we shall be going to see Petunia's Christmas concert. She is in choir over at St. Mary's. It is good that she as something she loves to do. I think at times she is envious of you. Oh gosh, Lily, I miss you both ever so much. Well, I must go get the house clean for when your father comes home. I know the letter is short, your owl looks impatient to deliver it and I know they don't accept our post at that school of yours.

Love always,

Mummy

P.S. I made some cookies, so do enjoy and share the love around your dormitory.


	2. The Side Effects of a Full Moon

Transfiguration was easily the most boring subject at Hogwarts. Subject-wise, that is; no class, no matter how dull the subject matter is, can compete with the eternal boredom of History of Magic with Professor Binns. Transfiguration, though, with its charts, note taking and endless lectures, is rather like Maths in the Muggle world- very few people like it, and an even smaller number have any true talent in it; the rest just sleep through class. Which was exactly was Sirius Black was doing.

James Potter (who came to the conclusion that taking notes was futile) noticed the sleeping Padfoot. "Hey, Mooney, look who was out a tad to late last night."

Remus looked up for a moment from his notes, with an expression that read that he too was lacking in the sleep category "You should be taking notes. We have O.W.L.s this year."

"We would have been in bed sooner if someone," James nodded in Peter's direction. "Hadn't wet his pants."

"I DID NOT!" was Peter's rather loud (loud enough to be heard of Remus's snorts of laughter) and very indigent reply.

"Pettigrew, may you please be quiet, some of us are trying to learn in here. And that goes for you and Lupin, too, Potter." McGonagall had heard them. James put on a mock strait face. Remus continued with his note taking. Lily Evans rolled her eyes at them. James burst into laughter. "JAMES POTTER! 5 points from Gryffindor and anything more, you three will be serving a detention!"

Sirius rolled over, dreaming he was a dog chasing squirrels. Peter tapped James's back and passed him a note:

_Gee thanks, we will all be serving detentions by the end of this hour._

James scribbled something on the parchment and passed a note back.

_Mind if I remind you that you were the one who insisted you didn't wet your pink panties_

_I didn't wet my pink panties! They were periwinkle to begin with!_

_You just cursed your foot, Wormtail, you are a fool._

_AM NOT! My mother picked them out!_

James rolled his eyes when he read this, and tried not to laugh.

_Just proved it!_

Remus intercepted the note.

_James stop laughing at Peter because of his little girl panties!_

_Fine Moony_

_He's shut up Peter_

_Thanks Moony, you are my hero._

McGonagall glanced back from the blackboard; sure she had heard something out of order in her classroom. Sure enough, Peter was writing a note. (It had to be a note to a friend, for Peter never wrote his class notes that quickly.) "Pettigrew, give that here. And I'd like you three to stay after class."

"B…b…but…"

"I said, give it here, Peter." With a flick of her wand, the note was in McGonagall's hands. As she read it over, an expression of amusement seemed to creep onto her face. She flicked her wand again, and the note disappeared.

Peter's face was beet red. He couldn't believe Professor McGonagall read _that _note. How embarrassing. He'd have to instruct his mother more carefully on what undergarments to buy him. James, meanwhile, was trying, unsuccessfully, to catch Evan's eye. She was more interested in her note taking, and so was Remus for that matter. Sirius snored on quietly.

Once class had ended, and everybody silently filed passed, Professor McGonagall called James, Peter and Remus to her desk. Sirius remained asleep, head down on his desk, unnoticed by the teacher.

"I warned you three that if you kept up all your shenanigans, you'd get yourself a detention."

With heads down they all mumbled "Yes Professor"

"It wasn't our fault." Peter said, tying to shift the blame. "It was Sirius's. He started it."

Professor McGonagall eyed him suspiciously. "How could Black have started it? He has not, surprisingly, said a word this entry class." James quickly moved to block Sirius from McGonagall's view.

"Professor, marm, that's because he's been sleeping." James looked ready to ring Peter's neck.

McGonagall looked over them, towards the desks, spotting Sirius. "Is that true, Black?"

Sirius looked up for a moment. "The answer to number three is…" His head hit the desk again.

"You will be joining them for detentions, Black."

Half awake he replied "Where, what time and with who? Prongs, put the dung bombs in the ovens."

"Sirius!" He sat up straight; awake for a change "They haven't found them yet!"

"Sorry, James. I was asleep."

"We noticed. And, as you were asking, Black, you will find out when your detentions are at dinner. You are dismissed. " McGonagall showed them to the door.

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter walked out of the Transfiguration classroom. "Thanks Wormtail!" Sirius said as they headed towards charms, "I might not have gotten a detention if it wasn't for you."

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"You can't blame Wormy-kins for his flaws. " James said sarcastically "It's not his fault that he'd sell his mother to get himself out of trouble"

"JAMES POTTER"

"It's only the truth Peter." James smiled.


	3. Owls Have Bad Aim

"Oh no! Not again!" Peter whined as an owl dropped a detention notice into his pumpkin soup.

"You see, Wormtail, m'boy, that is why you NEVER EVER help yourself to food before you get the detention notice." Sirius lectured, in a very teacher like manner.

James opened up his notice. "The owls have bad aim."

"I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!" Peter slammed his fists down on the table, splattering the soup everywhere.

"Please please, Wormtail, m'lad, we have no good cheeses to go with you whine."

"Padfoot, you aren't fooling any one with that very, um, dignified, tone." James wiped the soup off of himself with a napkin. "Anyways, anybody with any brains knows chocolate goes better with wine. "

Sirius sighed, forcing himself to correct his friend, "You see, my friend, it is you who is mistaken, only red wine goes good with dark chocolate, where as any wine goes good with every and any cheese."

From across the Great Hall, a rather greasy Slytherin stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor's table. James and Sirius didn't notice. They were continuing the argument about cheese, chocolate, and wine while Peter and Remus pretending that they didn't know them, for the little debate was now growing into a mock argument.

"Now now, Sirius, does cheese have any caffeine in it? "

"''Tis not the caffeine that matters, m'boy, it is the overall taste of it. "

The Slytherin spoke up. "Will you two please shut your racked, there are some of us who like to eat without being reminded that you both still exist."

This brought a quick end to the argument, Sirius, looked at James, eyes glittering. "Lookey James, Snivellus has made his way all the way over here, to tell us to shut up. "

"All the way from the Slimy Slytherin table, none the less. " James said standing up, a malignant undertone could be detected in his voice.

"Don't you ever insult my House again." Severus was angry to say the least; he had been both disrespected and insulted.

"Oh, why not? "

"Because you Gryffindors are nothing but a bunch of Blood-Traitors. " Sirius cocked his head to the side, smiling smugly. "Horrible, cowardly, " Severus continued on, sounding more threatening, as if he had some great vile plan drew up "EGOTISTICAL, MUD BLOODS... "

There would have been more, but a shattering of the plate over his head stopped all conversation in the room. James mouth dropped open as his eyes turned to the former holder of the plate (Severus, who would've blocked their view of her was now lying blacked out on the floor.)

"EVANS! DETENTION! AND THAT IS 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! I EXPECT BETTER FROM MY PREFECTS!" McGonagall's voice echoed through the Great Hall.

James had regained his speech, "PROFESSOR, MISS EVANS WAS PROVOKED! SNIV-SEVERUS CALLED HER THE M-WORD!" He dropped his voice turned to Lily "Gosh dang it, I was going to do that but you beat me to it. "

Lily gave a weak half smiled, "Just can't have him insulting Muggle Blood now, can we? "

"Well I wish you luck, you'll need it with what, your first detention and all."

Sirius slammed his head down on the table when he heard this. "Oh good God, James, don't tell me you've gone all googly eyed over a prefect."

"What's wrong with being a prefect? "

"You don't count, Moony, you must be the only prefect in the history of this school who has ever severed a detention. " Sirius stated incorrectly.

"That'll change, Lily's gotten off light for what she did." Remus replied as Sirius elbowed James to keep him from whimpering. "On another topic, what is our detention?"

"Oh, that, I usually ignore those things until McGonagall or one of her goons hunts me down to serve it…. But for our favorite prefect, I will open it up. " He said, as he used a dirty butter knife to open the envelope. It read...

_Detention is to be served at 9:00 Saturday, with Hagrid._

"Well, it shan't be too bad. " James said, "as long as Peter doesn't wet his pants, again. " Peter was heavily considering taking a leaf out of Lily's book.


	4. Dear Mr Prongs Dear Mr Padfoot

Dear Mr. Prongs,

I compliment you on your fine 'speech' in the Great Hall. Very emotional, beautifully spoken; I do not think even I could have done better. It looks as if you have taken a liking to the prefect. I must say I didn't expect this. You, Mr. Prongs, falling for a prefect, and their princess for that fact. Well, toodle pips.

Sincerely,

Mr. Padfoot

•º•

Dear Mr. Padfoot,

Thank you very much for your compliment. I have spent a good long time preparing that speech, though I am sure that with your talent you could top me any day. And, no, I have not fallen for Princess Lily; it is just that that poor damsel got herself into a sticker with our sworn enemy, the evil Snivellus. I did what any knightly Gryffidor would and helped her out. I did nothing that could by any measure be considered "great" or "magnificent".

Yours Truly,

Mr. Prongs

•º•

Dear Mr. Prongs,

You are extremely welcomed. I must beg to differ, you are the genius who came up with that speech, and got us our latest detention, you, my lad, are great. I will take your word on the fact that you have not taken a liking to the prefect, though, I must say I highly do doubt it.

Sincerely,

Mr. Padfoot

•º•

Dear Mr. Padfoot,

I must disagree with you. How ever flattered I am by your compliments, I must point out that it was you, Mr. Padfoot, who switched the potions ingredients. I have not seen fireworks like that since we put Filibuster's No Fire Wet Start Fireworks on the tails of the Slytherin's brooms why back in our first year here. Ah, what a site.

Yours Truly,

Mr. Prongs

•º•

Dear Mr. Padfoot,

That was a wonderful site, when we did do that. Our first year wonderful- we were so innocent and care free. Thank you very much on your compliments on my fire works display, though I must point out to you that you did help me pull of that masterful trick.

Sincerely,

Mr. Padfoot


	5. Herbology

The green house where alive with excitement as the Fifth Year Gryffindors worked on repotting plant after plant. It wasn't that the repotting of plants was exciting, it was the other day's events, and with four to six people per flat, it was a prefect time to gossip. The Marauders were doing just that. "You wouldn't believe how worked up Prongs was when Snivellus went on about the Prefect." Sirius explained to them.

Remus looked up. "Evans, right?"

Sirius lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Exactly." He continued, "Well, I have never seen good ol' Prongs snap like that, including the time I lit his Transfiguration exam on fire."

James stared strait and Padfoot, "And I won't forgive you for that one, it's lucky I even passed that year, no thanks to you."

"Oh come James, good ol' boy, it was only a joke."

"What ever you say."

"Anyhow, back with last night," Sirius carried on, "The other strange thing was that I could have sworn that James went googoo eyes over the Prefect."

Peter butted in, "James, _like_ a girl? I mean, more than the simple 'wow, she's hot' like a girl? You gotta be kidding, Sirius."

"Nope, I am not!" James tried hard to concentrate on the repotting of wolfsbane.

"I'm use to seeing you eyeing and catching the girls, not Prongs." Peter went on to say.

"'Tis a good change if you ask me." Sirius commented. Matter-of-fact, this was one of the few times that Sirius didn't have any girls begging to go out with him. It had something to do with him dumping Sheila to go out with a Ravenclaw and Sheila starting so pretty nasty rumors involving a seventh year Hufflepuff and a bed last year. He still hadn't lived that down.

James picked his head up to make a comment but Professor

"Oh no Professor, Miss Evans got herself detention without our help." Sirius stated loudly, rather proud of Evans. On the other side of the greenhouse Lily rather roughly transplanted the fanged geranium. Her entire mind was on her deep hatred for James and Sirius, whom she kept cursing under her breath making Sheila giggle like mad.

"Look, Lily, I sure Padfoot, Sirius, I mean, only meant it as a joke. You know his sense of humor." James shouted her, in hopes to cheer her up.

Lily continued to abuse the geranium and ignored him this was highly embarrassing. Her, Lily Evans, in trouble, all because the bloody, foolish, stupid, annoying, arrogant, Black and Potter had to irk Severus enough to make him come over the Gryffindor table. It's all their fault she was in this situation.

"Lily, let it slide." Shelia whispered.

"Petunia will have a ball when she hears I'm in trouble. Oh! That'll just make matters worse. Why can't those… as- boys go be a pain to someone else" She continued on. The geranium took another bite at her hand, nearly drawing blood. Lily whacked the plant rather hard, almost glad when it whimpered in fright.


	6. Green Hair

Lily Evans busied herself packing her things that she'd be needing for her 3 week suspension, or vacation, if she could look at it that way. She should take her books so that she could keep up with her classes and studies at home. At least Petunia was away at school... Maybe she could talk her parents into taking her to Diagon Alley and do some shopping in there. An owl would be a nice something to pick up, that way she could keep in touch with everyone at Hogwarts... Closing her trunk, Lily looked over her shoulder to see Shelia, Marlene and Emma entering the dormitory.

"Lily, what happened?" She looked up to see Shelia inquiring.

"Well..." Lily started, "I'm..."

She would have continued, but she was interrupted by Gabriella's cry of outrage. "For what? Severus's liez? Iz zat what?"

Lily laughed, "No, Gabriella, McGonagall was just giving me detention, I'm not expelled; I've got to polish everything in the trophy case."

Sheila broke into alleluias hearing this.

"Sheila, please stop zat noise!" Marlene clasped her hands over her ears, trying to block out Shelia's horrid singing.

"How dare you insult my singing, Frenchy!"

"Don't you dare ever call me zat AGAIN!"

"Please stop!" Emma spoke up, trying to stop her feuding friends, again, "This is Lily's first detention, try to make today no worse than it has to be."

Lily looked up, ''Thanks Emma. '' Emma smiled back.

''I will be'ave if she does.'' Gabriella said, pointing at Shelia.

Shelia looked shocked. ''You are the one who started this whole mess! ''

''Me? You are ze one wiz ze 'orrible singing! ''

''And what about you? ''

''BOTH OF YOU! BE QUIET! '' The mirror behind Shelia shook as Lily screamed.

Gabriella was staring Shelia down. ''I will be quiet and behave if she leaves. ''

''This is my dormitory, why don't you just march yourself back to the 6th years will you belong. '' Shelia retorted.

''I am.''

''How about all the way back from France where you came from! '' Shelia said as Gabriella slammed the door.

Two seconds later, Gabby poked her head back through, ''Lily, I will talk wiz you tonight, all right, after you detention? '' She then turned and stared at Shelia, wand out, mumbling something. Turning herself to leave Gabriella could hear Emma and Lily laughing.

''What's so funny? '' Shelia demanded as she turned around. ''OH MY GOD! GABRIELLA LUCILLE JACQUES IS GOING TO DIE! '' Shelia was in complete shock of seeing her hair neon green.

''Oh come on, '' Lily said through laughs, ''Green is really quiet becoming on you!''

''Just wait till I see her at dinner.'' Needless to say, Shelia was fuming.

•º•

The Great Hall was alive with rumors over what had happened to the prefect, Lily Evans. Everyone, even if they had spent 3 and half years in a cave, knew that Lily had smashed a plate over Nott's favorite student, or at least you hoped they did. James was busy making faces with his food when Sirius, Remus and Peter joined him. ''Oh come on, Prongs, Sirius said as he plopped himself down, don't look so sad. After all, we have detention to look forward to tomorrow! ''

''Its thanks to you that we have detention to begin with. '' Peter said rather indignantly as he slammed his body onto the chair.

''Its thanks to your mom! '' Sirius answered back.

''Remus looked up from the book he was reading. ''Oh, please, Padfoot, no your mom jokes. ''

''I wasn't joking, he protested, it really was his mums fault. She picked out the undies.''

''Enough, Sirius, I'm serious. '' Remus replied. This just puzzled everyone more.

''Can you run that by me one more time, you completely lost me, Moony." James said, looking up for the first time.

Remus sighed, ''I am not joking Sirius Black. ''

Sirius cocked his head to the side, ''Okay'' and started wolfing down the dinner.

''Sirius, seriously we really need to refer to you as Padfoot. '' James said, making an observation on the more then to often confused word and name.

''Yeah, I swear my parents were drunk when the named me. ''

''Seriously. '' Was all James had to say. Sirius slammed his head into the mashed potatoes with that comment. ''Sorry Padfoot, too tempting.''

Remus shook his head. "What a waste of a good word."

•º•

At the other side of the Gryffindor table, Lily sat with her friends talking. Gabriella was nowhere to be seen, well at least at their table. ''Emma, have you seen Gabby? '' Lily inquired.

''Yeah, she is sitting over there, '' Emma pointed to the Ravenclaw table, ''with Arthur O'Brian. ''

Frowning, Lily stated, ''Oh, I was hoping she would join us this evening. ''

Shelia smirked, ''It's a good thing she isn't here. ''

''Oh, be quiet, Shelia. '' Shelia turned around to see the speaker. ''Mind if I take her spot tonight, Lily? ''

''Sure Cri Cri'' Lily said, making room for their Slytherin friend.

Turning to Shelia, Cri Cri stated, ''Nice hair, looks like something Andromeda would do. '' She continued talking to the rest of her friends, ''you should have seen Severus when he came in. ''

Shelia sighed, ''He's adorable when he's mad. '' The rest of the table rolled their eyes.

Cri Cri continued, ''He was so hoping you'd get the full four weeks. Plus, I don't think he likes being told to watch his language. ''

Gabriella appeared; Emma made room for her. ''I'd bet on zat.'' She said as she sat down.

''Me too, me too. '' Everyone had to agree.

Cri Cri helped herself to some cranberry sauce. ''So, Lil', what's your sentance? ''

Lily shook her head. ''Trophy case duty. I haven't polished so much as a mirror in ages!''

Cri Cri gave a sympathetic frown then excused herself, saying ''Some other time I'll have to tell you the latest gossip going around my common room, '' her eyes where dancing frantically, ''It's quite scary, frankly.'' Lily shivered as they said goodbye.

Lily headed towards the trophy room as the rest of her House back to their common room.


	7. Moony Learns to Fly

James saw Mrs. Norris scamper away when they exited the dormitory. Minutes later Flinch appeared, ready to escort the Marauders to the Gamekeeper's hut. ''Wonder what Hagrid has in store for us tonight.'' Sirius whispered in James's ear.

'' No clue, probably something like setting werewolf traps. '' James suggested.

Remus laughed. ''He was going on and on the other day how he kept spotting a werewolf or two near by the school. He thinks it would be safer for the students if he sets up traps, and so forth.'' The other three nodded. Remus continued, ''So, I heard Dumbledore tell him that he should wait until he had some people who needed to serve detention and have them do it with him. ''

James looked at Remus oddly, ''In other words, Dumbledore has Hagrid setting up Moony traps with the Marauders helping? ''

''Exactly. ''

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, ''Mind if I ask, where the hell did you get this information?''

''Dumbledore.'' Remus replied simply. Sirius slapped himself.

Flinch glared at them. "I see that these detentions have done nothing for keeping you four in line," Peter whimpered, "if I had it my way, you all would be hanging by your heels in one of the dungeons." At this point in time, Peter went ahead and fainted. James quickly revived him, though, much to Peter's displeasure. Flinch went ahead and knocked on Hagrid's door. Hagrid appeared, greeting them all. Flinch laughed, ''Good luck, have fun in the Forest. ''

''W...w...we...we're going in...into the Forbidden F...F...Forest? '' Peter stammered. ''B...But were n...not allowed in there. '' He was shaking.

James stared at him. ''We go in there all the time, remember?'' Peter shook his head.

Hagrid looked at him, "Well, Peter, ya'll be going in with Sirius and I." Peter was near fainting at this point. Sirius! Of all people, he'll make the most of the fact that Peter was scarred out of his wits! He tried to concentrate on Hagrid's explanation on how to set up the traps, didn't work. Just the thought of being in the Forbidden Forest with made Peter nervous.

The contraption that Hagrid was holding up looked kind of like steel chicken coop. He explained how it was to be set up, and to set them up about 10 meters apart. Then he handed them a large bag of Mrs. Selene's Ever Magical Were Wolf Bait. "This smells good," was Remus's comment after opening the bag.

"Only you would think so." James whispered back.

"Gee, thanks."

"Any time"

"All right, now, Peter, Sirius and I will make our way round the left, and y'all make your way 'roud ta the right, we'll meet at the other side o' the castle. Clear?" Hagrid announced. All four boys nodded their heads and they were off, setting up their Moony traps. And, yes, they were Moony Traps, for the were wolf that Hagrid had been seeing was Moony, and, well, of course, he didn't know...

Sirius was helping Hagrid put up a trap (Peter was too scarred to do anything) when they heard the most awful yelling- that sounded frightfully like Remus. James sent out red sparks from the end of his wand, calling for help. Sirius leaped up, and raced over there. Hagrid and Peter followed close behind. He reached them to see that Moony had fallen into the Moony traps, and was, well, caught. "Can someone please get me out of here?"

Hagrid chuckled, "Ya'll be out in a minute Remus." He pulled out his pink umbrella. It was now Remus's turn to looked as if he would faint. Hagrid with a wand, now that was something from your nightmares. Hagrid mumbled a few words, sending Remus soaring into the air.

"Oh, lookey, Moony learned how to fly!" Sirius said through his laughter.

"Only appropriate that he is the one to get caught in the traps."

"So true, Prongs, So true." Sirius and James were doubled over with laughter. Even Peter forgot he was so scared. There was a huge crash in a bush near by as Remus came back to earth. James rushed over to help him up, still laughing.

"Sorry 'bout that Remus." Hagrid apologized, "Didn't know there was that much strength in this thing. Oh, can you all do me a favor and not mention this to Dumbledore?"

"Sure" Remus spoke for all of them. Rubbing his arm, which he just happened to fall on, he stated, "I don't think these traps are very humane..."

Hagrid had to agree, anything that had to do with catching a dangerous animal was inhumane in his book, but still, werewolves and wizarding schools don't mix. "Got a better way to get rid of the werewolves by the school?"

Remus nodded, "Yeah, just place the bait further out into the Forest, and they will go there, instead of catching them." His then switched into the most serious tone, "They are humans, too, you know."

It took Hagrid a minute to think about what Remus had just said. "Ya have a good point. Well, then, lets pick up these traps. See why Dumbledore made ya a prefect..." So the Marauders and Hagrid lifted up the whole two traps that they had managed set up. "Thank ya all for yer help." Hagrid said, once they got the traps all packed away.

Peter yawned as they walked toward the castle. "Long night, Wormtail?" James inquired.

Peter nodded sleepily. "We better take good ol'flying Moony up to Madam Zarah to get that arm checked out."

Remus whimpered. "Next time I see Hagrid take out his umbrella, remind me to run."

"Certainly will, and I think I'll join you in your running."


	8. Marauders Journey to the Hospital Wing

Madam Zarah was not your average hospital wing nurse with her bright flying red hair, tad bit on the eccentric side. Most, though, would agree that she was an absolutely wonderful person, that is as long as you aren't disturbing her patients. She had been know to chase people, students, teachers, headmasters, and ever so often, the Minister of Magic out with a zucchini, or other random flying vegetables. Not a pleasant sight. But, our fearless Marauders decided that they better face her, for the sake of Remus's arm, which was now twice the size what it normally was. "I think I might have fallen on it funny." Was all that he had to say about it.

James replied, "I think you jolly well might have broken it in half. It normally doesn't look like that, even after you gnaw on it!"

"I don't gnaw on my arm!"

"James, don't make him talk, it might have him hurt his arm more!" Peter scolded as they climbed the stairs.

Prongs just cocked his head to the side and said "I'm just doing my part to make him feel better. If I keep him talking he won't notice how much it hurts."

"It's really hard to notice that it hurts. It's ninety degrees of from where it should be." Remus exclaimed as he held up his right arm that he had been cradling. "Yuck" was all the others had to say about that. Luckily for Remus and his arm, though, they were practically in front of the infirmary door when this happened. Luckily, too, for him, he wasn't a Muggle. An injury like that would have resulted in surgery, pins, and eight weeks plus in a cast.

The heavy door that led into Madam Zarah's domain creaked open at 10:32 that Friday night. She came flying to the entrance, hair everywhere. "What mischief are you four boys doing in here? Out! Out! I have sick and injured people trying to sleep in here! None of your pranks!"

Sirius finally got a word in "Um, Madam Zarah, we aren't here to do any pranking. This is holy ground." He decided it best to add in some flattery. "You see, Remus got his arm messed up fairly bad while we were serving our latest sentence." Sirius said, pushing Remus forward.

Madam Zarah's face changed completely from looking like a rather annoyed cat to caring and loving. "Oh, If that is the case, that me have a lookey at him." She quickly got Remus separated from the rest of the boys. "Now, all of you, shoe, unless you want to be chased after by a giant pumpkin." Being that Madam Zarah was one of the few people in the school the Marauders were afraid of they quickly got themselves out of there.

Madam Zarah now turned to Remus. "Let's have a look at your arm." She said taking it gently. It when it was moved just a tad. Moony yelped in pain. "Shh, Shh" She tapped her wand on his arm and closed her eyes. "Yep, you broke it good." She said, continuing, "This'll take longer to heal then a normal fracture would. You snapped it clear in two, twice. Mind if I ask what you did."

"Hagrid sent me flying a good hundred meters."

Madam Zarah nodded, mumbled something, and touched his arm with her wand again. "Now, go have a seat in that bed over there. Lucky thing it is Friday, or you just might have missed some of your classes." Remus sighed, and did as he was told. He would much rather miss classes then the weekend, even if he was a studyaholic prefect. He was a Marauder before that. Madam Zarah returned a few minutes later with a steaming mug. "Drink this." She instructed. "It'll knock you right out and make you heal so much faster. You might even be better by Sunday." Remus took the mug, and drank the mixture, which was surprisingly good. He was asleep within a minute.


	9. Dear Mr Moony

Dear Mr. Moony,

I do hope you are feeling much better today then you were yesterday. I do not believe creatures like yourself are meant to fly. Congratulations on speaking out for all canines, whether they transform by themselves, are actually an animal, or are forced to transform against those terrible traps. Kudos to you! We, Mr. Wormtail, Mr. Prongs and I are having serious difficulties studying for this potions exam, and no, the problem isn't I.

_Mr. Padfoot, you do happen to be the problem._

Mr. Prongs, are you writing this letter or am I?

_Right now I am, Mr. Padfoot, but, if you do wish, you can get back to writing it..._

Thank you Mr. Prongs.

_You are so very welcomed Mr. Padfoot._

Sorry about him, Mr. Moony, but he does seem to have a mind of his own. He is his own person, Mr. Padfoot.

Mr. Wormtail, must I also explain to you that I am writing this letter, not you, or our beloved Mr. Prongs.

_I am beloved? How honored I do feel. Though, Mr. Padfoot, I must beg to differ, I am the one writing the letter now. Mr. Padfoot please stop trying to take the quill, you will break_ •°°••

To late, Mr. Prongs, he already did. I am very sorry about that Mr. Moony.

_It is just that we can't take Mr. Padfoot anywhere... Please, Mr. Prongs, watch what you say._

For the sake of your sanity, we shall be saying good-bye now.

Yours Truly,

Messer Wormtail, Padfoot, _and Prongs_

_•_º_• _

Dear Messer Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail,

I must say that if you ever are offered a drink by Madam Zarah, do not, I repeat, do not, accept it. It shall shut you out for most of the night, and give you the strangest dreams. It is worse then being locked in Professor Meadow's closet! It is hard to believe that you problem isn't Sirius when it comes to studying. I shall be out of here shortly, ready to help you over come that obstacle. And yes, Mr. Wormtail, I did manage to keep my sanity, though it is rather hard with you three.

Sincerely,

Mr. Moony


	10. War is Declared

"James, do you think it is wise to tie a firework to an owls leg?" Peter asked rather nervously as the Marauders entered the owlry. It had been almost a week since the small incident with the werewolf traps and life was starting to get fairly boring in their minds, especially for James, who had lost all hope of attempting to win Lily's heart thanks to her detention, which she still was blaming on them.

"Its not like it will just go off spontaneously." James replied matter-of-factly.

Sirius added his two bits, "Yeah, only when it lands in Snape's soup. You've seen these owls' aim. They have yet to miss the cheese and broccoli soup."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "How do you know we are having cheese and broccoli soup?"

"Where do you think I was during potions? I just sorta borrowed James's cloak..."

James stared at him, "MY CLOAK! WITHOUT EVEN ASKING IF I WANTED TO COME!"

Sirius tied the Dr. Filibuster's No Heat, Wet Start Firework to the owl's leg, "Sorry, Prongs, ol'pal, I got hungry..."

"You can all ways just eat some of the potion." Peter suggested.

James's mouth dropped open, "Eat some of Professor Nott's concoction? That's a death sentence right there!"

"I have, and I am still okay."

Sirius looked at him, "You, Wormtail, okay, that's the best joke I've heard in a long time!"

Remus replied for Peter, "Compared to you, Padfoot, anyone is sane."

"Thank you very much." Sirius chucked, yes, chucked, the bird out the window. "Well, dinner'll be ready soon and I don't want to miss the action."

"Like you missed the Potion's test today?" Remus asked.

Sirius, who was starting to race down the stairs, stopped dead in his tracks. Peter, who was behind him at this moment, didn't see that he had stopped, and plowed strait into Padfoot, creating a Marauder avalanche. Cries of "Peter, You Dumb-Arse!" could be heard from Sirius as they rolled down the staircase, which at this time decided to move. They landed on top of a group of Slytherins heading to dinner. This led to mass confusion

"We had the potion's test today?"

"Potter, you fool, get off of me!"

"I think I broke my back."

"Wormtail, you are so dead!"

"I told you Lucius not to come this way!"

"Sorry Nacrissa."

"Oh, Hi Cri Cri!"

"Don't you even think of talking to those Greasy Griffies!"

"How are you doing Remus?"

"Who ever is on top, please get off!"

"Sure!" James said as he untangled himself from Severus and Remus.

"For the first time in your life you did something right Potter!" Severus said as he got up.

Helping Remus out of the mess James replied, "That's one more time then you, Snape!"

"Malfoy! Get your foot out of my mouth!" Sirius yelled as he pushed himself out of the tangle.

"If I catch you insulting any Slytherin again, I will guarantee that you will regret it!" Lucius stood up, then, as gentlemanly has he could, pulled Cri Cri out. She immediately started flirting with Remus.

Peter couldn't get up, if any one had bothered to look the would see that he nearly broke his back. Or, at least that was what it felt like. "Some one go get Madam Zarah!" He cried. No one moved, or even noticed. They all had their wands out, pointing at each other, and to put it frankly it looked like there would be some fireworks very soon. Thankfully for Peter Madam Zarah appeared around the corner, red hair everywhere.

"You boys, stop it, go to dinner!" She barked out at them. "Peter, your fine, stand up!" Peter looked shocked, he was dead sure he broke his back. He stood up.

"OH! Look! Everyone! I'm going to live!" Peter started dancing happily around the hallway, when he came face to face with a cream pie. Peeves had just appeared on the scene, sense the chaos, and did not want to mess out. James fell down onto the floor laughing.

"Oh! Lookey! Some Slimy Slytherins and Greasy Griffies! Wondering around by themselves when they should be at dinner!" Peeves screamed, then promptly starting throwing food down at them. Malfoy tried to curse the poltergeist, but it just reflected off of the pest and he leeks started to sprout out his ears.

"Peeves! Go Away!" Madam Zarah shouted. Peeves stuck out his tongue, blew a raspberry and throw a last bit of boiled cabbage down on her. Waving her wand, Madam Zarah cleaned up the mess, and sent them to dinner.

Sirius was correct, dinner started with cheese and broccoli soup, serenaded by screaming Slytherins as fireworks landed in their soup. "BLACK! POTTER! THIS IS WAR!"


	11. General Padfoot Appears

Sirius was pacing in front of a giant Gryffindor flag that was taking up one entire wall of the common room. He was dressed in the uniform of an American four star general, World War II era (where he got it, we have yet to find out...) and slapping a riding crop into his had. Seated in front of him were James, Remus, Peter, and close to the rest of the Gryffindor upperclassmen. "We are fighting a war with those sickening beings that call themselves Slytherins," he started, needless to say, everyone but James looked thoroughly confused, "General Potter, General Nigellus, you must win the Quidditch match against them this up coming weekend, our victory depends on it." He said to James and Molly Nigellus, the Gryffindor seeker and captain. They merely nodded. "Sergeant Longbottom, Lieutenant Jacques, Lieutenant Evans, Privet Watson, I would like you four to be spies for us, I know that you are friends with a certain Slytherin named Narcissa Black, and I ask you to see if you can extract any information from here, clear?"

Shelia stood up in rage at this statement, first of all, she couldn't stand to be at war against the Slytherins, due to some certain crushes she had, and well, "I WILL NOT USE MY FRIEND IN THIS GAME OF YOUR'S SIRIUS BLACK!" according to her. Lily and Gabriella were behind her, reading to back Shelia up as soon as sparks started to fly.

"LONGBOTTOM, SIT BACK DOWN!" Sirius yelled back, "AND YOU TOO LIEUTENANT JACQUES AND EVANS! I'M AM IN CHARGE HERE; I GIVE THE ORDERS! YOU WILL LISTEN TO YOUR SOUPIER OFFICER!"

Lupin looked up, "Beautiful wording General Padfoot, sir." He then leaned over to and whispered in Shelia's ear "Don't mind him, he's still a little sore about not going on a date since summer..." Sheila giggled.

"Jacques, I would also like you to get the Ravenclaws on our side. Bones, same with you and Hufflepuff." Sirius then looked around, rather proudly. He had said all he wanted to... for this night at least... "All of you are dismissed, 'cept for Potter, Moony and Pettigrew." The other three Marauders grumbled as the rest of the house went off to bed. "We must come up with some way to get into the Slytherin common room."

"Ahh... Operation Hidden Lion..." James commented jokingly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows in appreciation, "That's bloody brilliant, Prongs, ol'pal!"

"Thank you."

"We need to somehow find out the passwords to everywhere in this castle, be able to get around with no one seeing us. Somehow to know who's behind the next corner." Sirius continued, getting more and more excited by the minute. "What we need... what we need is..."

"A good idea."

"Yeah, we do need that, and a quote unquote 'general with brains', Wormtail." Remus remarked. Sirius glared at him. "What it sounds like we need is something that shows us the lay out of the castle, and James's cloak."

"Like a blueprint?" Peter asked.

Remus shook his head, "No, more like a map. But the two are pretty much the same. One that's enchanted."

"We could have that we are the only ones who can use it, put spells on it with passwords and such!" James's eyes shown with child-like anticipation.

"WICKED!" Sirius's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Then he did a double take. "Um, that was Snivellus who declared war on us, right?"

James nodded, "The one and only."

"I thought he was suspended..."

"He wasn't," Remus sighed, "We land on top of him and Malfoy."

Slamming his head onto the floor (which didn't hurt all that much, due to the head's thickness, but seemed to do some damage...) Sirius cursed at the two Slytherins. When he looked back up, he had one of those smiles that looked like he had just been slapped upside the head by a two-by-four. "Hey, James, ya know what that means..." his voice was disconnected, sounding like he slammed his head a tad too hard. The sentence was never finished, he collapsed instead.

James and Remus stared at their friend; Peter's mouth hung wide open. "Um, I think we better get him to bed." Peter said, stating the obvious.

Wincing, James agreed. Taking out their wands, they floated their unconscious friend to their dorm, thanking the God it was Friday.


	12. The Battle of Potions Class

It would be a lie to say that all Gryffindors hate Slytherins. Sheila didn't. She, along with Emma, Lily and Gabriella, were good friends with one Narcissa Black. It would also to be a lie to say that all fifth years' in that house despised Severus Snape, all though most of them did. Sheila Longbottom happened to have the largest crush imaginable on Severus, even while she was going out with Sirius last year... (This was part of the reason they broke up.) This, also, was probably why she was the only Gryffie not dreading the Double Potions with them. Emma wouldn't have minded it, but this new war against Slytherin had nearly driven her batty... "How soon until things die down?" She asked in her whisper to Sheila.

"Not soon enough to save us from the wrath of Cri Cri."

Cri Cri's head shot up into the air when she heard this and looked violently around. "I heard that Sheila Honora Longbottom!"

"How did you know my middle name!"

"My secret." There was an evil sort of smile on Cri Cri's face as she glared coolly at Sheila, only to hear her friend laughing at her.

"Don't tell me, you're my stalker... I've been trying to figure out who that person is..."

"I AM NOT!"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you fancied us Gryffindor girls. You are that sort of person..." Cri Cri stood up, speechless in rage, ready to strangle the Sheila. (Lucky for Sheila, the Marauders where in-between the two off them and Cri Cri didn't exactly fancy getting into a fight with them... well, one on one with Sirius wouldn't be too bad, she completely slaughtered him last summer when they got into a duel... and it was not as if Sirius wouldn't have minded Sheila loosing a limb or a head anyways. Well, as long as it was taken off by a Gryffindor...) "That might explain why it's Malfoy you're marrying, we aren't to sure of his gender." Sheila ran all of this so calmly and in control that it almost made Cri Cri burst. Not to mention the rest of the Slytherins... Severus especially.

"What did you say, mud-blood lover?" Bronwen Darner asked as she pushed her way through the desks.

"Is that the best insult you can come up with?" Sheila shook her head. "Poor, poor excuse for a witch."

''You're a poor excuse for a Hogwarts student to be hanging around people like that Evans girl." Bronwen snarled as she turned around to get approval from her fellow Slytherins. Severus was smirking quite happily (it was hard to tell if this was at the comment or at the way Sheila did her hair, after all, it was a very approving smirk...), but Cri Cri, well... Lily didn't even need to stand up for herself with Narcissa by her side.

''Insult Sheila, that turncoat, all you want..." Cri Cri started, picking up a nice sized lionfish off of Nott's desk.

"Turncoat!" Bronwen laughed maliciously at what Cri Cri just said, "Turncoat. You, girl, should know what a turncoat is, or should I say blood-traitor?'' (''Looks like I'm not the only on in the family…'') ''If you are to be a Malfoy, you'd better start acting like one instead of sticking up for your little mud-blood friends. Otherwise Lucius might go ahead and find someone better to marry. The year you and your lovely little cousin here was born must've been a sad time for the Black family." James and Remus grabbed Sirius and tried to wrestle him back from the ranting Bronwen. Unfortunately (or well, fortunately if you were in Gryffindor) there was no one to hold Cri Cri back. Lily, even though she was sharing a couldron with her, had no want to. Narcissa tossed the lionfish playfully in the air, a look of murder in her eyes as she caught it and dived at the Slytherin girl. Bronwen screamed with pain as the fish's spikes dug into her skin.

"I love you for that Cri Cri!" Sheila laughed darkly as the room around her turned to chaos. Sirius struggled free of his friends' grasps. Emma had sunk into a corner. Peter was nowhere to be seen. Severus leaped up to aid Bronwen (who had both Cri Cri and Lily beating her up), but, not quick enough, James pounced down on him, knocking him head first into a cauldron, leaving his feet sticking out. Remus rushed over and pushed the rest of him in. As he turned around, a Slytherin boy stuck his leg, tripping Sirius. The entire classroom turned into a giant battleground. Potions ingredients went flying and cauldrons were bashed. Wands. Curses. Blood. Everywhere.

"QUIET ALL OF YOU!" Professor McGonagall appeared at the door, Peter at her tail. She stared into the empty classroom with a look of grave disappointment in her eyes. How ever angry she sounded then, it was fair to say they hadn't seen the full extant of her wrath yet. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? DESTROYING A CLASSROOM LIKE THIS AND TURNING IT INTO A GIANT BRAWL! YOU'RE CIVILIZED FIFTH YEARS NOW STOP ACTING LIKE ANIMALS! WHERE WAS PROFESSOR NOTT! THAT'S 200 POINTS FROM BOTH OF YOU'RE HOUSES!"

''But..." Sirius started.

"PER STUDENT, MR. BLACK!" She glared down at him, as he shrunk lower to the floor. "I want to see ALL of You in My Office, IMMEDIATELY. Pettigrew, 15 points for Gryffindor for you telling me about this." McGonagall then looked over all the students. Shaking her head she said, "First go to the Hospital wing, it looks as if we have some pretty bad injuries here..."

''God, I've never seen McGonagall so mad before..." Sirius whispered to Remus and James as they filed out in near silence.

"She has a right to be, we were acting like animals." Remus gave out a depressed sigh and shook his head.

"Still..."

"Sirius, not everything is a game. No matter how you'd like to think of it."

James was the only one who did not walk with his head down, or feet dragging, he still to held his unchangeable confidant stance. It was almost if he knew what he was doing was wrong, but still, knew that he was on the right side of things. "I can't believe we did that." He raised his eyebrows still dazed by what happened, studding the ceiling looking for answers. "What if all of life is like this?"

"James, take your head out of the clouds." Remus hissed into his ear.

Sirius rolled his eyes, laughing silently at that comment. "What I can't believe is that Peter ratted on the class..."

"If he didn't we would have been dead."

James shook his head. ''I'm more amazed that ol'Padfoot here stood up for Cri Cri.''

''No I didn't. Darner insulted both of us. ''

''Still... ''

''Okay, I was a tad irked by the fact that she had to bring up that whole marriage thing. Cri Cri deserves better than Malfoy. Besides, Darner was grinding Evans'" ("Hey! I have a first name, too!") "name into the dirt. Typical Slytherin.'' Sirius spat.


	13. Cri Cri Goes on a Rant

We are so DEAD!" Sheila said as she sat down dinner that evening. "We are so so DEAD!"

"You and Cri Cri never should have started arguing in the first place." Emma piped up as she helped herself to some tripe that had just appeared in front of her.

Gabreilla stared at the girl as she took a bite to eat. "I shall ne'er get use to your foodz 'ere. My Mère said zat zee only rezon zat zee English needed to have colonies waz zo zat zey could find better food." Looking around Gabriella tried, without success to find something decent to eat.

Sheila gave a mock sigh, troubles of earlier in the day momentarily forgotten. "Ah, my dear Gabby, I hate to break it to you, we're in Scotland, not England."

"The steak and kindey pie isn't that bad" Lily offered.

Gabreilla turned it down, deciding that an argument with Shelia was the most appetizing item at the table. "Zame difference." She placed her head on her hands as she watched her friends eat, determined to hold her dignity, and not eat anything her mother would not make. "I wish we would 'ave ze Triwizard Tourniment again, zen I might go back to my old school..." She stared off into space. Then, as if she had fallen back down to earth from her little world of dreams, Marlene's head shot up. "'Ey, w'ere iz Cri Cri? She usually eats wiz us."

Emma winced, the memories from earlier in the day that she had been trying to forget just came flying back at her. "Um, Gabriella... Sheila and Cri Cri got into another fight... this time rather bad..."for

Rolling her eyes, Sheila laughed darkly at what her friend just said. "Bad? We got the entire fifth year of both Houses, minus Peter, a couple of good detentions. Together, too. Still waiting to find out what they are, though."

"Zis iz all zat Black'z fault!" Lily made a rather rude comment in agreement. "If he didn't zay zere waz a war between ze 'Ouses zis wouldn't be 'appening!" Gabby cursed. "I will be back. I am going to zee if Cri Cri is all right..." The sixth year excused herself from the table and walked across the room to the Slytherin table (stopping to say hello to Arthur O'Brian, first).

"I bet she went to go see if the Slytherins had better food then we did" Sheila whispered to Emma and Lily.

•º•

"Mind if I zit 'ere, Cri Cri?" Gabriella asked her friend, who was unusually alone.

The Slytherin looked up gloomily, "Yeah, go ahead." Gabriella sat down. The Slytherins staring at her, but she didn't seem to mind. "Gabby, I think the entire school hates me."

"Why?" She looked at her friend in surprise. Cri Cri was normally so proud and sure, this was completely out of character.

Staring down at her plate of food, Cri Cri shook her head. "Well, Lucius is blaming me for our loss against Hufflepuff on Saturday, Sheila hates me, and well, you heard what I did to Bronwen, didn't you?"

"She deserved it, Nacrissa."

"Still..."

"Look, don't worry, e'ery zing should be back to normal soon."

"Remus prob'ly hates me too, now. Its my fault we were all nearly expelled."

Gabriella helped her nearly crying friend to her feet. "Come, let us go for a walk. E'ery'zing will be okay in ze end."

"No it won't" Cri Cri was shaking as the walked out of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall's eyes followed them out, but she did nothing more then watch them leave. Dumbledore and Desdemona would not let her

"What do you mean by zat, Cri Cri?" Gabriella asked in concern as the cold November air hit their faces. Narcissa was freezing, but she welcomed the cold without a coat.

"I never had the chance to tell you what the boys are talking about, did I?" She thrust her wrist into her robe pockets.

"No."

"Oh! I'm so worried about Lily! She's the truest friend I've ever had! It's just not fair! Why do I have to be in Slytherin? I mean that I can't be friends with those I want to be! It forces me not to love those whom I wish to! It binds me to a person I hate! That's all the house sows! HATE! Have you heard the way that they talk about Muggle born? Or anything else that they don't consider pure? Last year a Hufflepuff girl was all but killed by one of our seventh years, did anything happen? No. Desdemona covered it up and Dumbledore never found out. Van Demon came back, proud as a cock! WHY AM I IN SLYTHERIN! I DON'T BELONG IN THIS HOUSE! It's not fair. It's not like being born a Black makes me one, either. Sirius isn't and he's my cousin. Andromeda was in Ravenclaw. AND I AM STUCK IN GODLESS SLYTHERIN!" Narcissa screamed up at the moon. All Gabriella could do was nod, half understanding what was going through her friends mind. "Do you understand how afraid us girls have been since then? How horribly we are treated in that house? We aren't allowed to go out for the Quidditch team, even if some of the best fliers are girls! There is xenophobia, and everything. Its horrible, Gabriella, it really is."

Gabriella gave her friend a hug, sat her down, and allowed her to cry on her shoulder. It was all she really could do.


	14. James Gets a Brilliant Idea

Sirius sat scrubbing the cauldron bottom a tad more harshly then was advised. He was, well, less than amused with Peter at the moment. "Third detention with in a month that we can blame on that little teacher's pet."

James looked up from his cauldron. "If he didn't we might have been dead."

"One starts to wonder if Peter can even keep a secret these days." Remus looked over at his two friends, Sirius still scrubbing as hard as can be imagined. "Um, that's stone you know." Remus pointed out.

"DAMN IT!"

"Language boy, language." Sheila cried from the other side of the converted dungeon.

"Sorry Sheila."

"Should be, we have sensitive ears over here." Shelia retorted mockingly as Lily cover up Emma's ears in a motherly fashion.

"Blame Peter, blame Peter." Sirius continued to mutter under his breath as charmed the cauldron whole.

"Come on, he's not that bad. He'd keep a secret if we really needed him to." James was rather annoyed at how unforgiving his friend was. So what if Peter broke one of Sirius's simple rules in life, "Loyalty to friends comes before all else," James had a daydream he wanted to get back to.

Remus sensed this. He nudged his friend in the side "Better drop it, Sirius, looks like you-know-who wants to get back to thinking about..." he whispered.

"You know," Lucius said snobbishly to Cri Cri. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your Mudblood loving friends."

Cri Cri shot a sharp glance at him. "Lay off them, or I'll be sure you'll have more scratches on your face." That was enough to get him off this bit of topic, for the time being... He would be back complaining in a minute, and in two, he would have another gash on his cheek where Cri Cri slapped him with her rings on. ("Rings are good for only one thing" Cri Cri once stated, "Turning them around and slapping people like Lucius with, especially if they have nice, pointy stones.")

"We need a miracle to get us out of all these detentions." James sighed, as he started work on his forth cauldron.

"I have a white horse outside, complete with a little Roman wagon if you want." Sirius offered. James rolled his eyes.

Remus checked his watch. "Its almost five, we should be out soon."

"You can then go ask Lily to go with you on your next outing." Sirius suggested sarcastically.

James sprang to his feet, ready to rush out the door that minute, "Brilliant idea Mr. Padfoot. Brilliant."

"Oh damn."


	15. Betting and Feathers

"Hey, Lily," James was trying to act calm as he walked with her to the Great Hall that cold Saturday evening. No luck. He was dead sure she could hear how his voice was quivering right now. Positive.

"Yeah, James?" She fixed those perfectly green eyes on him. Damn, he couldn't ask her out with her looking like that, talking so sweet. (When was the last time she acted like she didn't what to kill him? Was something wrong with her?) Anything he would try and say would just get stuck in his throat, or worse, get totally mangled.

James shook his head. "Sorry, just forgot what I was going to say."

Lily laughed, "All today it's looked like you had something on the tip of your tongue, just the same now. You couldn't have forgotten what you wanted to say." She was having fun egging him on, the sooner he asked her, the better it would be for her. Not that Lily actually wanted to go out with James, it was more of the fact that the other weekend some bets were made on when James was actually going to get around to asking her out. Lily had money on today.

"Well, um," He frantically searched for something to say as the entered the Hall, "Um, I was wondering what you'd been doing for the past three weeks, you know, I haven't seen you around school that much. With all my pranks and stuff, I've been spending to much time in detention." He ran it all out so fast, he forgot to breath. Lily just made him clamp up like that. Damn.

Lily looked at him again, slightly disappointed. "Just, you know, writing people over here, reading, trying to keep up with school work, same old same old." She shrugged and pulled out a chair at the Gryffindor table, in-between where the two groups normally sat. "So, um, do you know what's up with Sheila and Sirius? They're actually talking, which is quite surprising in itself, and what's more, it looks like they've been plotting something as of late."

"I know exactly what you mean. It scares me to death not knowing what Padfoot is plotting." James said as he rubbed the back of his skull, remembering when Sirius transformed his pillow into a rock. "I think I should go hire Remus to keep an eye on him." He added quickly jumping up out of his seat to search the hall for Remus. Lily sighed disappointed.

•º•

"I win." Sheila stated triumphantly as she scooped up the handful of knuts on the table. "Knew he wouldn't have the guts to ask her out. Nearly lost it when I tried to coax him into asking me out. Hasn't changed a bit."

Sirius glared at her. They never really did trust each other, even when they were going out. They were just too much alike. "I say you put a hex on him to win."

"Check my wand, I haven't used it sense Potions to make Cri Cri's caldron boil over. Guaranteed." She passed it over the mashed potatoes to him.

Remus and Peter walked up as this was happening and sat down by them. "Hello my fine mischief making friends, what brings you here?" Sirius inquired as they sat down, pushing some of the plates of food out of the way to make room for them.

Giving a mock bow, Remus replied, "I have been sent by his majesty, King Prongs himself, to keep an eye on his favorite jester. He seems to think you can't be trusted on your own."

There was a snort of mashed potatoes across the table as Sirius

took in what was just said. "For some strange reason, I wouldn't trust myself if I didn't know what I was up to, either."

"Ah, um, Sirius, um, Miss Longbottom." Peter started, seeing what Sheila and Sirius had been doing.

"Sheila." She shot a sharp glance over at him. "I've been in your class for five years now. Call me Sheila."

"all right, um, Sheila." He spat that name out as quick as possible, "I really don't think its a good idea to be placing bets on James and Lily."

"You never think its a good idea to do anything." Sirius snapped still angry at him for all the detentions. Remus removed a book from under his cloak and started to read. The others went on talking. It something very Remus-y to do.

"You won't tell them, will you?" Sheila asked. "Or I might just have to curse you, or worse. Besides, the entire school knows they're in love." Peter shook his head. Nothing was scarier then an angry Sheila. Nothing. "Good, I thought so. Besides, Lily and us girls have bets on when he will actually ask her out." The table carried on with ideas to get the two together. As much as Lily acted as if she hated James and company (well, it was more of Sirius and company, seeing as her anger was more directed at Sirius) Sheila was sure that they were a perfect match. Both Sirius and Sheila had been tossing out the most outlandish ideas on how to get the two together, always involving James asking out Lily.

"A simple curse would work, but that of course will have us all ending up in Azkaban, or just tell Lily to ask James out." Remus suggested

Sheila slapped herself. "Fool. All bets would be lost if Lily decided that she actually liked James and ended up being the one doing the asking out. " Sirius commented.

"But they still end up together, and that's what we want! Thanks Remus." She shook her head. "I can't believe I didn't think of that before hand!" Remus squirmed as Sheila hugged him saying he was her hero.

•º•

Lily was pacing back and forth in the dorm room when Sheila entered. This made her rather nervous, pacing for Lily usually meant something was highly likely to explode. Not pretty. Sheila wondered for a moment if Peter had squealed. He'd roast if did. "You would have thought he had gotten enough hints by now." Lily growled. Feathers scattered through the air as a pillow exploded. "He was suppose to ask me out today."

"Lily I'm taking your wand away unless you find a more constructive way to take your anger out." Sheila said as she charmed the pillow back together. "Try making things float, or transfiguring them instead of blowing them up." Another burst of feathers into the air as Sheila's pillow went. "I take it this is about James, right?"

"Yes." Lily growled, twirled her wand, and continued to pace.

Sheila grabbed a new pillow and lied down. "You know, quoting Cri Cri,' guys are stupid, life sucks, then we die.' You could just ask him out yourself, or set him up to do the asking."

Lily stopped mid step, and turned to face Sheila. "Me. Ask him. Out? I won't get anything out of it. Are you crazy?"

"Always have been, always will."

She walked over to the bed and sat down. "What do you mean, literally, Sheila? That I ask him out out, or like ask him to go on a walk with me?"

"What ever sinks your ship."

"You have been around Cri Cri to long, you're sounding like her pessimistic self." Lily laughed. "So do you really think I should?"

Sheila nodded with her eyes closed, almost resting. "He likes you. And you like him, no matter what you try to say opposite of it. Why would it matter anyways, you already lost the bet."


	16. The End, Well Sort Of

Sunday came and went rather quickly, as the last day of the weekend always seems to do, and Monday, and Tuesday. To Sheila, James and Lily seemed rather inseparable the entire time they were awake, which she took as a good thing, though it bugged Gabby and Sirius to no end. "Zey hardly even know each ozzer." Gabriella complained as they sat down to lunch on Wednesday (Arthur was busy studying, so therefore no where to be found).

"They've known each other since we started here." Sheila argued back. She really wanted to see the two together.

"You just want to win your bet wiz Sirius, zat iz all." Gabriella said as Lily sat down by them.

She raised an eyebrow in Sirius's and Sheila's direction. "What bet? You mean there's another Potter bet?"

"Ah, no... um..." Sirius searched trying to find a good lie.

"We were betting on who would get a better grade on our Potions exam, that's all." Sheila quickly wove out a lie, shooting a sharp glance at Gabby to keep her mouth quiet.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, and Gabby thought that Sheila cheated to win the bet."

Lily laughed, "Well, I thought it was..." the rest didn't need to be said. "Sheila wouldn't have to cheat to get a better grade in Potions." She teased. "Well, I'm going to go back a join James. Do you think he'll like going around Hogsmeade with me this next week end?" She might as well give him a shot. Shelia did have a good point, Lily did actually like James, as much as she tried to deny it.

"Not at all, go ask him." Sirius said, remembering it was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas Holidays.

"Thanks." She disappeared down to join James.

•º•

James was seated a little ways away from his friends, who now seemed to be mingling more and more with Lily's friends. He liked that, if anything would ever happen between him and Lily, which right now looked very possible, he wouldn't really be blowing off his friends if they were with hers. Oh! She did look so pretty! He watched her walk back to her seat.

"You're back I see." He said as she sat down. "What our fine friends at the other end of the table have to say?"

"Sheila and Sirius were betting on who would get a better Potions grade."

"That explains where all his money went..."

"And um," Lily looked at him, perfectly happy, perfectly fluffy, for a moment, "I was wondering if you would like to wander around Hogsmeade with me this weekend, that is, if you aren't doing anything with your"

"Sure, I'd love to." James didn't let her finish the rest of what she was saying. Lily had basically asked him what he never had the courage to ask her. "I was planning on asking you, but, I um, chickened out." Lily laughed at that, more out of relief then anything. James relaxed a little bit more, knowing Lily did truly like him back.

THE END.

Well... sort of...

As we all know, they lived happily ever after until the Potters managed to get themselves blown up. Or, well, before that even... it wasn't yet February when James started acting a tad too cocky for Lily's tastes and she got rid of him rather quickly in favor of a very handsome Hufflepuff.


End file.
